


Нечто, отличное от тени твоей/Something other than your shadow

by Semolina (gentianviolet)



Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Визуал от G до T [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Dog - Freeform, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Paint Tool SAI, Summer, creepy drawing, midday horror, the horror of noon, urban landscape, дневной ужас, полуденный ужас
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentianviolet/pseuds/Semolina
Summary: Midday has been a time of rest in many cultures for a reason. It is not necessary to disturb his peace unnecessarily.Полдень не просто так был временем отдыха во многих культурах. Не стоит без нужды тревожить его покой.Art by SemolinaartDO NOT REPOSTНЕ РЕПОСТИТЬLinks to my main art blogs in the profileСсылки на основные площадки в профиле
Series: fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || Визуал от G до T [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845145
Comments: 34
Kudos: 100
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Magrealism and Conspirology 2020 || FK - 2020





	Нечто, отличное от тени твоей/Something other than your shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Полуденный (он же дневной) ужас — это иррациональное чувство тревоги, возникающее при взгляде на казалось бы мирные дневные пейзажи. Обычно безлюдные.  
>  Это схоже с эффектом зловещей долины, только, в случае с дневным ужасом, беспокойство вызывает не человек (или кто-то на него похожий), а пейзаж, экстерьер или, реже, интерьер. Часто описывается как ощущение затишья перед бурей. В культуре это явление известно давно и ассоциируется с полуденицей у славян и с Паном у греков.
> 
> Midday (aka daytime) horror is an irrational sense of anxiety that occurs when looking at seemingly peaceful daytime landscapes. Usually deserted.  
>  This is similar to the effect of the uncanny valley, only in the case of day of terror, the concern is not a person (or someone like him), and the landscape, exterior or sometimes interior. It is often described as a feeling of calm before a storm. In culture, this phenomenon has been known for a long time and is associated with poludennitsa among the Slavs and Pan among the Greeks.

> И я покажу тебе нечто, отличное  
>  От тени твоей, что утром идет за тобою,  
>  И тени твоей, что вечером хочет подать тебе руку;  
>  Я покажу тебе ужас в пригоршне праха.  
>  _(Томас Стернз Элиот, Бесплодная земля)._


End file.
